Sora's Rude Awakening
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Sora wakes up and finds himself in the world of Soul eater. Problem is, he doesn't remember when or how he entered the world at all! Now he is fighting with the DWMA until he can understand what's really going on. Follow him as he tries to recollect his memories, trace his steps, fight new enemies, and meet some new friends along the way.
1. It Begins

I don't know why. I just thought up this idea after re-watching some Kingdom hearts video and catching up to Soul eater. I wondered to myself about if there was a soul eater and KH crossover. I checked it and some were good and all. But I decided to try to make one of my own. So have here it is. As for Timeline this is KH2. Just to make it easier and give some ideas. Also decided to make it anime but when there's a boss battle, want to give it that feel of as if playing Kingdom hearts 2 with the objective screen on top. So the format might be weird but imagined it as if it was a game.

* * *

><p>Cut-scene<p>

* * *

><p>Eyes fluttered open slowly. It was pitch black trying to look around. Nothing was visible. A grumbling noise was heard throughout the area. As if someone just woke up after being beaten or fighting and lost. Soon light came in and then actual vision of the surroundings appeared. The boy looked young in his early teens and had amber colored hair with a pair of sapphire eyes. His name was Sora. He looked around with his hand on his head quite in pain and trying to rethink what happened. Where is he? That was the first thing that came to mind. He saw benches, wooden ones and looked to see himself in a church. He shook his head trying to help think.<p>

"W-what happened? Why is it a blur? What was the last thing I was doing?" He asked himself these questions. But all he was receiving were white blanks before standing up. He shook the last bit of fatigue and was now fully aware of his surroundings. Although he still couldn't answer the previous questions. It was getting to him. Why is he in this place? Had he collapsed here? More importantly, WHAT is this place? Regardless he had to think quick. He then remembered one thing.

"Donald, Goofy? Where are they?" He asked looking around but no answer came. Mentally and physically. He realized he was alone. No allies and in a place he never ventured before. He sighed. He was going to be on his own for the moment. And it seemed he would have to be on his toes. He turned around now seeing a group surrounding a lavender hair androgynous teen. Wearing a black robe and a white collar to the top and clutching the free arm as if nervous. They looked like they were going to cause harm.

'I have to help.' Sora quickly summoned his keyblade, the Kingdom Key into his hand and got in his stance quickly. Although he stopped as he covered his ears hearing a high pitch scream. When it finally stopped he looked at the teen that was in trouble. Everyone was gone and all that remained were whitish-blue orbs. A sword was being held, pitch black and few white stripes near the hilt of the weapon. Sora was just mortified. It was one thing to fight back and try to knock them out, it's another to kill them right there. And to add they weren't even heartless, just people. The person walked up to the orbs eating them all. The teen looked at Sora and the weapon in his hand

"Hey, that weapon looks like a key. I wonder if it can open any door or lock it wants. Wonder what it feels like in my hand." The tone sounded a little excited with a little hint of madness at the end as the blade was then turned into a puppet like thing sticking out of the teen's back as if they were a pair and inseparable. The puppet like monster was black and had his face and eyes with a white X.

" What are you blabbing on about now Crona? You got to stop yapping and start doing work. We need more souls!" The parasite yelled as it started puling on his cheeks quite painfully.

"R-ragnarok, s-stop it. It hurts and I don't like pain." Crona had said, the voice seemingly hard to actually understood thanks to the actions of Ragnarok

"You listen to me. You don't order me around, second-", he stopped talking seeing Sora and more importantly his soul. He grinned mischievously. "His soul looks tasty, this should be a easy one to get." He snickered at Sora who's face at the moment was just in shock.

"Your a heartless." He readied himself to fight. He never saw anything like what this person had. But it resembled a heartless and that was good enough for him to fight. And the scene before didn't help change his decision. A sudden voice spoke to Crona.

_'Kill the boy, take the weapon. Got it?'_ Ragnarok laughed at Sora thinking that he can actually win, let alone hurt them.

"I forgot I can kill. it shouldn't be any problem. These doors open inward don' they?" Each sentence had a shift of glance. Ragnarok opened his mouth to talk once more.

"You are a clown thinking a crappy weapon like that can actually hurt us. You got another thing coming loser." Sora frowned at Ragnarok as it laughed once more at him before turning back into the blade and into the hands of the user. Sora charged sending a strike but it was as if nothing happen, no flinching at all. Crona hit Sora with the hilt of the weapon sending him back. He recovered but realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything. It was his hardest strike and yet nothing.

"Darn, what now? My attacks, they don't work?" he asked himself seeing that his strike won't do anything and Crona was more than willing to kill Sora. In the air above the church was a woman wearing a hood concealing her face and riding on a broom to stay in mid air. This person was obviously enjoying the spectacle down below.

"Crona against the boy who wields such a legendary weapon. This seems to make a very interesting turn of events."

_'In a different location'_

A red haired man was in the infirmary and looked around. He talked to himself moving passionately about his daughter. He looked like a idiot when passing by him though. He heard a voice tihnking it was his nurse and smiled. He closed his eyes and hugged the newcomer. That someone was in a lab coat. He opened his eyes to see his worst nightmare. His eyes went white and his face turned pale. The person that he had hugged was the one he was avoiding and that had experimented on him.

"Good to see you still alive Death. Or do you prefer Spirit?" He said smoking a cigarette in his mouth and twisting the screw that was sticking out the side of his head. Spirit was on the bed beyond shock, hitting the bed sobbing. He was scared at the sudden meeting of him.

"Whyyyyy Stein! Out of all people, you had to show up?"

"Is it a problem? I just wanted to see a test subject."

"Nice try, but I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm over it." Stein blinked as he looked at Spirit being under the covers and trembling noticeably.

"Over it huh?" Stein asked before sighing and looking at Spirit seriously his stare alone showed it. Spirit also got serious seeing that he was going to say something.

"What is it Stein? Something bad is happening?"

"The demon sword... has appeared. And it seems, we have a guest."

* * *

><p><strong>OBJECTIVE: Survive for two minutes against the mysterious swordsman!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sora was standing still ready to guard anything coming it's way. Although he would need to depend on reaction time more than anything else. The new fighter had sent a dark purple shockwave ripping the ground it was riding on and coming in fast. Sora had to dodge roll out of it's path not wanting to know if the keyblade can deflect it as he needed to look back at Crona wanting to know where the two were. He turned his head quickly to see Crona was already close and started a vertical slice. Sora quickly blocked it as a reaction more than anything. He couldn't believe in that short frame of time Crona had already been in front of him without a sound. Sora then started moving parrying a horizontal slice as he ducked and tried to attack quickly but missed. Crona nearly got a opening until Sora jumped back just missing the blow.<p>

'Not only can't I get a hit in, person is also quick with attacking and evading my moves.' he thought at the fact he missed and the possibility that if he even connected would it have hurt or even cause a slight flinch? The timing was perfect and yet, he didn't connect. Sora was confused mentally. He was used to attacking and parrying blows to make his own attacks. But now he had to be the defensive side and make sure not to get hit. He did not want to be near wanting to be sure that he wouldn't get hurt and still be productive. But it changed quickly when he was on knee hearing Ragnarok screaming in his blade form.

"Nngh." he growled out in pain. It was affecting him greatly as if stunning him. It was followed up by Crona in mid air sending a strike from above. Sora guarded luckily before Crona stopped the attack as soon as it started, ducking and thrusting forward catching Sora off guard. Only reasonable action for him was to turn to the side. In response, it was followed with a side attack involving the arm. The attack worked as even though Sora put his arm for block, he flew back away stumbling in pain and trying to think about the situation he was in. It wasn't even like a normal punch, it hurt more than usual.

"Not good." Sora said panting at the attack and the amount of strength to keep fighting was fading. "I got to keep going."

* * *

><p>Cut-scene<p>

* * *

><p>Sora was rushed by Crona once more being attacked by the hilt hard being sent flying across the inside of the church and hit the wall with a loud thud. He knew he lost. He couldn't keep fighting. Crona slowly walked up to him Ragnarok readied in hand. The battle was over and the two knew. The androgynous teen was in front of the boy on the ground helpless. Slowly raising the weapon in the air.<p>

'I-is this how it's going to end? Just like that?' he asked himself looking down at the floor. The boy closed his eyes seeing as though he was going to be ended until feeling as though nothing happened. He looked up to see a girl with her hair ash blond color. Wielding a scythe in her hands in a red and black design on blocking the reassuring blow that would have end it.

"Hey, what was that Crona. How could you waste precious time like that and don't finish" Ragnarok said yelling at the inability to finish the job.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting a girl to come and help him. I'm not good with girls either."

"Well it doesn't matter. Kill all of them and eat their souls got it?" he said reassuringly and turned back into the black sword. The girl looked back at the kid seeing his state and thought he might not be able to help.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take it from here." the girl had said to the boy lying on the floor. Sora placed his hand on the ground and stood up shakily. He walked next to her panting a bit. He was still shaken up but still had the will to keep going.

"Hey, I can still fight. Don't count me out just yet." The girl turned to the right looked at him and nodded being serious before having her attention to the one that was needed at the moment.

"Alright then, let's go." she said with confidence. Sora was really hoping that she was a complete ally and not turn when they win. He also hope that with this new person aiding him now, the two can take Crona on and win without a problem.

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter one. I decided this is probably the best way to start after thinking it over and over. I really wanted the length to keep going though so it was like a little kick in the shins to me. But enough of that. Here's the start. Let's see where it goes from here. Till next time.<p> 


	2. Ghost

Back. That didn't take long did it? Well after taking a break, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. also I only challenged myself to try to keep Crona's gender unconfirmed. Now I'm jsut going to say he to make it easier on me and help expand the vocab.

As for the review from Kyogure: Time is set during KH2. I will explain what part of time it is in AND why Sora couldn't really damage Crona. There's a reason for everything. Be patient

Now that that's over here you go.

* * *

><p>Cut-scene<p>

* * *

><p>Sora was about to fight alongside a new ally against Crona who has been a hard opponent. And to add the fact Sora's Keyblade had no effect on him. Not even a little. He turned to the newcomer seeing that if it wasn't for her, Sora would probably have died at that very moment. He continued to look at Crona though to make sure he didn't get surprised and lose focus as he talked.<p>

"Hey, thanks for earlier. I might not have been around anymore if it wasn't for your help. Which reminds me, what's your name" he asked the girl seeing as though it would be a good time to know someone that just saved them from a fatal blow. The girl had done the same as him focusing on the opponent but could still talk.

"Name's Maka. Let's stop talking, we need to beat him right now." Sora nodded seeing Crona getting ready to strike. The weapon spoke.

"Get ready Maka, he's about to attack" he said seeing Crona readying himself. Ragnarok was fuming in the insides. Pissed at the fact that he lost the chance to eat such a yummy soul and being interrupted. But seeing two more added, he didn't mind. He would just kill them quickly

"Hurry this up Crona, I want to taste their souls already!" Sora really hoped this time the outcome would be different. Or else all of it would be in vain. He just gripped his weapon harder getting rid of his nervousness and being prepared

* * *

><p>Objective: Defeat Crona with the help of Maka!<p>

* * *

><p>Crona had actually went faster swinging horizontally that caused the duo to duck and attack from different sides. Crona managed to slip out before sending a shockwave towards Sora which was easily dodged but had a different reason for the attack. It's purpose was trying to separate the two wanting to help make the battle easy for him. Separating the two and only focusing on the one person that can actually damage him. Crona had already appeared in front of the girl swinging his sword her way trying to land. He was quick not letting up as the fact that Sora couldn't hurt him at the moment only made him focus on one person. Maka. And she was parrying with the blows making sure to have an opening but the small frame she had was too little to take a chance.<p>

"Duck" Sora said quickly as he came into view blocking the next attack trying to give her time to retaliate against him. She noticed this and went with diagonal attack from the ground up. Crona skipped back away. Sora frowned at this and was added with Maka thinking.

'Maka, he's too quick to attack head on. We need a plan' the weapon spoke to his meister using a mental link seeing that just a simple attack attempt would fail horribly.

'I know Soul.' She was thinking of plans that could help make a strike work and end it. And that didn't leave too many options. Sora thought of something at that moment.

'I got something. Follow my lead" Sora said looking behind, his face more serious than he has ever been. He charged at Crona but surprised Maka and Soul when they looked at his chest. His Soul more importantly.

"Maka, you see it too right?"

"Yeah." She said as Sora attacked but Crona moved to the right. Sora wasn't done being on the offensive side for once the whole time he's been here. She shook off the interesting detail as she did as Sora had said, Crona tried to slice him but Sora jumped into the air appearing behind Crona. He turned to hit the amber haired teen as a respone but he ducked. Sora pushed off his foot sending a powerful strike that shocked both of them seeing that the move actually worked and that it actually hurt. Crona was struck hard and was sent flying into Maka's direction.

'Now Maka' Soul had yelled which she answered by a vertical slice that would have ended it, slicing him in half. Instead it just resulted with the blade being stuck onto the side of him. Crona looked unfazed but black drops fell to the ground that looked like blood.

"That actually hurts." he said in response to the attack

* * *

><p>Cut-Scene<p>

* * *

><p>Maka looked in shocked. Not only had the boy not died from the blow, he didn't even looked like he got hurt. Only a slight amount of blood have fallen. If it could even be considered blood at all. She saw Crona getting closer to her answering her thought on the liquid.<p>

"Yeah, my blood is back." She got shokced realizing how close he was and dashed back.

'What is up with this guy' Soul had asked still in his weapon form. He had never seen such a being at the moment and neither had his partner. He did wondered what happened to Sora. He had helped but after that attack he was out of sight.

'W-why? Why do I feel so tired. I can't move either' Sora asked himself. He had attacked normally. But for some reason felt drained. He was on his knees not being able to move at all. He was helpless at the moment. The same voiced enter Crona's head.

'Finish them off. What are you waiting for?' Crona's insanity spiked and became serious. He turned his head to look at Sora.

"I'll finish you when I'm done with these two." Sora clenched his teeth hating the way he was being talked as if he couldn't do anything. But right now, he was completely right. Ragnarok scream pierced everyone's ear flinching and stunning a bit from the sound. Ragnarok's weapon form had started to vibrate from side to side. Crona had sent a bigger and stronger Shockwave now focusing as Maka dodged it and had to turn to the side when he appeared suddenly sending another strike, destroying the wooden benches. Maka was on edge right now. She was in the same state as Sora when he entered here. Although, in a more dangerous one.

'Damn, what are we going to do? We can't just run and leave him here.'

'Tch' Soul replied at this. Not in rudeness but at the inability to think of a good solution. Although the timing was cut short by Maka blocking the oncoming attack from Ragnarok. It didn't do much, seeing as it had hurt Soul in the process. Maka was alarmed by this backing quickly to stop the pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah." he replied coughing up blood after finishing his sentence

"Damn, now attacking seems pointless. And if I defend you'll be hurt in the process." she said worried at her options at the moment

"I'm always prepare to die for my Meister. Just fight!" he yelled still in pain from the injury he received.

"But-!" she started but saw the boy closing in on her she didn't know what to do. She was struggling with her choice of attacking or defending. She closed her eyes in response but felt no pain. She opened them and felt like everything was in slow motion. Seeing blood scattered in the air. Small drops of it as if it was rain. It wasn't hers though. Her partner being back in his human form had his arms extended to protecct his meister. Then everything turned into a normal pace as he fell unconscious.

"This is over." Crona had said not being effected from the blood that came out of Soul. Even if he was the one that caused it. Sora eyed the whole thing his eyes body shaking from the sight. He's been through a lot but having the feeling of not helping was twisting his insides. He was trying to get on his feet. He was still feeling numb after all.

"Move." Sora had said trying to help Maka and to himself so he could get up seeing Crona move into Maka's direction. She was standing still not leaving without Soul.

"Move." he said louder. He panted as his body was rejecting his wishes. Crona had raised his blade high looking at Maka who looked down already accepting at what was going to happen. His body then shut down as he passed out not knowing what was the fate. Crona had sliced downward but was stopped after being sliced straight through by a scythe. The color was very somber showing no type of light coming in or out through it. It was followed by a swift kick that had broke right through the door and kicked Crona away. Maka turned to the source automatically recognizing the weapon. A certain professor walked in next to a man with red hair with his arm partially transformed into a scyhte

"S-Stein? Dad?" she asked confused why they were here. Stein was focused on Crona. Completely serious before looking at Soul. He quickly gave him medical aid for now. He would need better treatment soon.

"Why are you two here?" Maka asked before Stein answered not even looking back.

"Shinigami told us to do so. Stop the Kishin before it became stronger and becomes aware of it's strength. That, and to save that boy. For what reason, I'm not sure." he said, his tone questionable. He was trying to think why Shinigami would want someone like a boy. Although the weapon in hand from Sora was enough for his question to be answered. He grinned mentally having to remember it for later as there was more important things to focus. Taking down Crona was one of them.

"Spirit" Stein said to him serious wanting him to be in position for the fight. Spirit wasted no time as he agreed with him nodding changing into his scythe form and appeared in Stein's hand. He readied for a fight against the opponent in front of him.

* * *

><p>Cut-scene<p>

* * *

><p>Sora woke up still in a daze but when he finally saw what was around him, it didn't make sense to him at all. He was back home. Destiny islands. He just continued to look as it felt and smelt the same way as it was back home. He was here. But how? He was just in someplace a few seconds ago. He slowly got up feeling everything was fine. Perfect and capable of moving freely without any pain. As if the fight had not happened in the first place. This was messing with Sora's mind. How could he be back home? Ina blink of an eye? He shook his head seeing that there was no one around. He took a step hearing the sand beneath his shoes moving from his step and crunching lightly. He went to the shore and it felt perfect. It was just like his home. Yet, he couldn't get rid of this feeling that there's something underneath this all.<p>

"This isn't real. It can't be. Something's not right here" he said to himself. There was no one in sight. No one to hear his comment Except for one.

"Of course not. this is your mind." a voice said behind him. Sora reacted taking out his keyblade and turning quickly. He dropped his jaw at the sight. It was himself holding the same weapon in hand. His attire though was completely black. AS if it was being consumed by something.

"W-what are you?" he asked surprised trying to get a answer at the horrific sight in front of him.

"I'm you." he replied as he spread a wide grin on him showing malicious intentions. "Why? Is there something that just doesn't seem right?" He said in a playful tone swinging his blade in the air freely but not attacking.

"That's not me. Your just pretending." He said in disbelief as he would never let something happen to him with the result ending up like that,

"You are in your own mind. This is you. Just, not yet." He laughed wickedly before readying the blade. "But don't worry, I'll make sure both you and me are in sync!" Sora just gritted his teeth preparing for a battle. He didn't know this all started. He wasn't going to lose though. That's the last thing he wanted.


	3. Explain

Man, had to think very well on this. Couldn't just rush it. To be honest, this is a work in progress as in I'm thinking on the way instead of having a clear visual in my head. Is it stupid? Yeah. But I do have certain things that should happen so this isn't going to be like two months trying to think of what's next. Now as for reviews.

There will be other characters form KH2. Just not right now. Dark Sora suppose to be like vanitas? Honestly, I haven't played Birth by sleep. I do remember some characters involved but I do know who Vanitas is. So in a way yes but he's covering in complete black not the uniform he wears when he's fighting. If people remember that KH1 boss when there was a shadow Sora like him but with Sora's normal face. And the manga part, I'm not sure. I knew they made mangas but never read them so let's see if i actually relate it to the manga.

Enough rambling on about chapters and stuff like this. Let's get started with this story. Here's chapter three.

* * *

><p>Cutscene<p>

* * *

><p>Sora looked on at the enemy that he had to fight. To be hearing that his being or rather monstrosity is actually him was the most absurd thing he heard. To see the face, body and weapon in hand resemble him though made him have to think twice. If this person could fight just like him, then how would he win? He might just have to pull something at the last second to even have a chance. He was over thinking it at the moment. Who wouldn't when seeing something like that?<p>

"Having fun thinking Sora" the dark doppelganger had said t him smirking at the way he was analyzing what he was. Sora grunted as he had to focus. He would be giving his opponent an advantage if he just allowed cheap talk like that affect him. "Oh, someone's serious. Let's see if you can physically show it" he told him as he moved forward

* * *

><p>Objective: Defeat this mysterious enemy!<p>

* * *

><p>Sora looked at the enemy in front of him. Nearly a reflection of himself. Problem being is that it was covered in blackness, similar to a heartless version of himself. The enemy laughed wickedly before moving in a quick dash appearing right in front of Sora. He swung upwards which was defended quickly. Sora soon let go of the attack ducking under the attack and tried to get a slice going. He got him fair and easy at his chest area but he just flew back looking as if he wasn't hurt. He soon vanished into the ground. Sora looked around quickly wondering where he went. He needed to keep track of this person or thing. He turned around as fast as he could hearing a noise before seeing the attack. He managed to weave out the wave but soon got kicked in the gut and was knocked off his feet. He recovered to see the enemy in the air sending his sword to plunge right through the ground. He rolled quickly and managed to get out of the way of the noticed how it left a trail of darkness as itsank into the ground before it disappeared seeing the blade exit. Sora could only pant and take a step back<p>

"You just don't know how to quit do you? Why can't you learn why I'm doing this?" he asked as Sora had his face filled with hate. "What's with that face. I'm just trying to help you.

"Cause I rather not have any of it at all. That's why!" he retorted. The doppelganger just shrugged at him

"Either way, it won't matter. I'll force it!" he yelled before appearing behind Sora and striking the blade from above. He moved out of the way before seeing rays of light coming after him. He widened his eyes at the attack completely dumbfounded this person knew it

"You have it too!" he yelled before he attempted at deflecting every ray of the move that came out. He missed three shots and flew back in pain as he was on the ground. This enemy had just used Ragnarok against Sora and it hurted even more than it should. This Doppelganger wasn't a joke at all. Sora had to think quickly. The twin laughed at him again before readying his blade and placing it behind as if a samurai stance as if it would kill in one blow. Sora knew that attack

* * *

><p>Press Triangle! Reaction Command! ZANTETSUKEN!<p>

* * *

><p>Sora got in the similar position having the keyblade behind him. It became silent as the two stared at each other. Only thing that was audible was the wind. Soon, Without warning, the two moved at the same time yelling loudly. The two shouted at the same time. In a flash the two ended up in each other's position's with the blade sticking behind them. It was as if they swung. It wasn't even possible to look with the naked eye. Soon the doppelganger was on the ground stun from complete pain. Sora turned around to see his enemy on the ground. He panted feeling the blow but it wasn't that bad compared to the enemy. He huffed as he grasped his chest.<p>

"Whatever this thing is, it's sure strong" he pointed out trying to gain his breath. "At least it's over" he said. He was about to sit on the ground until he heard the same menacing laugh once more as the figure stayed on the ground.

"Not bad."

* * *

><p>Cutscene<p>

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Sora asked as his replica stood up not looking at him. His back was turned to Sora as he readied himself once more if he needed to.<p>

" Relax. Both you and I know you can't go another round without hurting yourself." He told him. He was right. Sora just shrugged mentally at that note. He continued. "I'll leave you alone. For now that is. Just remember, the time you let up for a second, I will be back." he said playfully as he disappeared. Sora watched this and sighed. Finally it was over. One after another a incident happened involving him not knowing what is going on. He needed to rest. He laid back on the sand and closed his eyes, wondering what is going on at the moment.

"This is just too weird. Before I can even find my friends, I'm going to need to understand where I am at the moment. What was I doing before I even got here" he asked himself. It was a blur. He just remembered waking up in the cathedral and that's when it started. He must have hit his head hard or something. A question came to mind however. Surprisingly he hadn't thought about it the whole time he was in this realm or dimension. "Wait, how do I get out?" he said out loud before everything turned dark and he couldn't see. He soon couldn't resist the sudden urge to close his eyes and sleep

_In a different setting_

A young blonde nurse with two ponytails to the side braided was in the infirmary eyeing the two boys that laid on the bed unconscious. The two were Soul and Sora. The nurse held a clipboard with her hand and kept it steady as it pressed against her body. She was there to evaluate on their health, body reaction and how they were recovering. She had this dead serious look on her face as she was alone at the time. No one around. If looks could kill, it would do more than just that. The direction of the look was towards the two as if she was trying to figure out what was going on in their bodies. She shifted her glance towards the weapon Sora had used to fight. It was right next to his bed laying upside down. She slowly walked up to it. Her facial expression staying the same. "So this is the famous weapon? A keyblade?" she said to herself. She crouched down and eyed it even more, the detail, color and the grip. She extended her arm and tried to grab it for herself slowly. "To think a little boy is in charge of such" she started before she heard a groan to her left. She fixed herself and waited for the boy to wake up and tried to look innocent. Which took only two seconds

"Where am I now?" Sora had asked as he woke up and opened his eyes. All he could see was white around him. He slowly sat up as he didn't feel pain. Actually, he was in no pain. Perfectly normal. Almost as if the fights had never happened before. He turned to the side looking at the nurse with a dreamy glaze as even though he felt no pain, he was still fatigued.

"Your in the infirmary, being watched and healed by the DWMA." she replied with a smile and optimistic tone, a complete reverse compared to the tone and expression she had a few seconds ago. "You should be feeling slightly fatigued. Although your in a better shape than him at the moment" she said once more pointing to the bed next to him. He turned to see the boy from before that had helped him during that fight. Now he know he wasn't hallucinating and that it was a dream. It actually happened. Sora had to know though about this boy that helped him

"Will he be alright?" he asked as he continued to eye him.

"Don't worry, he's stable, just going to be hard for him to move when he finally wakes up again." she said to him before finding a seat. He did wake up but he isn't healed enough to leave this room on his own power." she continued looking at her clipboard and going through papers. Sora couldn't see, but at the corner of her eyes she was eyeing that weapon again. Sora extended his right arm out and the aforementioned weapon appeared in his hand.

"You should put that away. IT could cause some unknown attention to yourself" she warned Sora as he looked at the weapon and made it disappear. He just got out of bed and stretched. Right now he needed to know where to go at the moment. The door opened and the timing couldn't be any better. Professor Stein.

"You, kid, we need to talk. Privately" he told him twisting the screw in his head slowly. Sora turned to the nurse and nodded seeing as she didn't know what it was about but it's better than ignoring him.

"May I ask for what" he replied to the professor.

"It's about your stay... and more importantly the weapon you wield" he said as he waited for the boy's response. Sora sighed. He couldn't say no. They helped him when he was injured. They have good intentions. Sora nodded. "Let's go then" he told him before walking normally towards Shinigami's room. It didn't take long for the two to enter inside. Surprisingly the two hadn't said anything on the way there. Though, Stein did keep an eye on the boy. "Lord death, he's here" he said to him as the man in black turned around slowly having a white mask to cover his face. Sora gulped seeing his size and the way he looked.

"Ah, you must be the controller of the keyblade. I've heard many stories about the weapon that you have. I don't think I have to tell you how bad it would be if it gets into enemy's hand do I?" the tall figure said to Sora. It was silent.. "Do I?" he said again as it wasn't a rhetorical qustion.

N-no. You don't have to." he said as he thought the answer was already there.

"Good. Now for the next thing that you might remember. That fight you had in the church" he told him cheerfully before getting serious in a quick second. Sora remembered the fight all too well. Not being able to even damage that damn boy. Only one hit connected but it ended up taking all his energy. He didn't even know how he did it. "I can see it on your face. That weapon can not do anything against an enemy like that. Some kishin's eggs around here don't even feel the weapon. Your fighting with brute force. You can use your own soul and have it surround your weapon to attack. You only managed to do it once. Yet, being inexperienced caused you to use it all in one shot. Until you learned how to use it, don't fight him or anyone with the same symptoms, got it?" he told him sternly. He didn't want to have a newcomer die cause of not knowing why he couldn't hurt anyone.

"I understand but, who's going to teach me?" he asked him as he didn't even know if it was teachable.

"That's where I come in" Stein answered as he fixed his glasses and turned to him. "I agreed to teach you on how to use your own soul to attack the enemy. I specialize in it. Also" he said getting a wicked grin on his face. "It would be a great experiment to see for my very own eyes." he added. Sora took a mental note and felt like he should be worried. Shinigami cleared his throat

"So, is that all clear to you Sora" he asked as Sora looked at Shinigami. He blinked at him.

"How'd you know my name" he wondered as he didn't say anything involving his name.

"I know a lot of things. I knew who you were when you stepped foot on this world." he answered. Sora could only nod. "That is all. Feel free to move around the city. Don't go too far though. IT's unsafe past this city." he warned as Sora took a quick mental note. He wasn't in any hurry to go back out there and fight. Especially after hearing what was the reason he couldn't hurt anyone.

"I got it" he told the two before he stepped out the room and looked down the empty halls. There was no one in sight. "This is going to be a long long adventure. I can just feel it" he said to himself as he walked down and took a left until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>That's it. Also, there are things I will explain later on in the story on how he got there in the first place and what the other characters in the KH2 story line is wondering. Just not now. If you got any suggestions, that would be nice. I do have an idea on what's going to happen though. Just got to get motivation to write the next chapter. That part with the evil Sora frustrated me since I felt like I repeated a lot of words and felt bland. Other than that, it felt fine to me. That's all I have to say really. Well, till next chapter. Later.<p> 


	4. Shadows

If your wondering why I'm not updating yet, I got caught up with school and extracurricular activities so my time was short compared to before. Now I'm more available so I can post stories and write more. Also as for the magic element, I kind of wanted to cut it out but I could use it. Just no cure cause it's personally cheap in a setting like Soul eater .Now that that's over, let's get to the story

* * *

><p>Cut-scene<p>

* * *

><p>Sora had finished his training session with Stein. Although the first day wasn't exactly how he planned his visit or rather meeting the man in his true intentions. Consistently asking to perform test and experiments just to see the relationship between a heart and the keyblade. Wanting to see every little detail that makes the connection tick. Sora sighed as he was just dreadfully exhausted. Nothing, not even fighting the heartless left and right would make him get to the point of wanting to just take a break. If only it was that easy. He walked around death city and smiled a bit remembering about a certain town he woke up in that started his journey. It reminded him of it, except for the aura of halloween that he hadn't felt since he went to Halloween town ironically. Sora took a deep intake of breath and sighed.<p>

"So much training. I really do hope this helps me in fighting that monster" he said to himself remembering the wrath Crona had on him and his allies. He soon entered the school and had went to the infirmary. He was told by Sir Death himself that he would have to sleep there. It's not a normal occasion to have a guest arrive and just sleep wherever. Having a room to sleep within the school walls was a great safety. He soon walked into the room waving towards Medusa who was dressed in her usual nurse attire and always had a smile on her face when he came by.

"Your back again Sora? Seems like you had another rough session with Stein I see" she said in her innocent tone. In his mind, she was pretty friendly at the moment. He nodded and smiled back trying to stay optimistic. It was in his nature.

"Yeah, I do see progress so at least I know it isn't for nothing" he told her chuckling a little. He placed his weapon of choice next to the bed and soon went onto the clean bed that was in the infirmary and slept. He was the only one there other than Medusa. After she was sure he was asleep, Medusa grinned as she walked towards him and going to the weapon. The intentions she had and the outcomes for what she had planned were going through her mind, a mile per second. She then closed her eyes standing back up. It wasn't the time. As much as she would love to use what she had in mind, it wouldn't work just yet. She soon stepped out letting the boy sleep grinning as she did.

'I never knew it would be so easy. Just defeating that sorcress to do my bidding. So much for having a high title at doing what she does' she thought to herself as she reminisced about exactly how she had gotten Sora in this world. "Everything is going as planned" she said out loud passing the corner. Her smirk stopped and turned into a analyzing look seeing a figure hidden in a black robe and hood.

"You know how hard it was to get to this realm" the figure asked Medusa wondering if she really understands what she had caused.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing relating to your dilemma" she stated in her usual tone that consist of a facade.

"What is your plans with Sora" the figure asked her once more that made Medusa change her look knowing no one was around to see her this way.

"I have plans that doesn't concern you or your little organization. I assure you, I will not do anything that would effect your plans" she said menacingly and walked past the figure. The hooded intruder looked at her before exiting.

'All according to plan' she repeated in her head as she left DWMA grounds and headed to her home.

* * *

><p>Sora soon fluttered his eyes and by judging the light entering the room it was obvious that it was morning time. He yawned and stretched trying to get the normal fatigue that comes with a good sleep out of him. He soon got out of bed grabbing his keyblade. He knew where he had to go at the moment. He walked through the halls of the DWMA meeting some faces he never met before. That wasn't his objective though. After a while he met his destination. Lord death's room. With a simple knock he heard the same and casual reply from the shinigami.<p>

"Ah, yes come in" he said calmly before drinking tea. Sora soon entered scratching his head, keyblade vanishing for it's use later on. Sora then cleared his throat ready to speak to the shinigami.

"Ah yes um, you said when I finished training with Professor Stein you said to report here. Mind telling me why" he asked as he didn't really know the answer. He didn't want to disrespect him by not going. After sighing from drinking his tea, the masked shinigami replied.

"Why yes, I got something planned for you and my son that is heading for a mission. He needs to report here first though. The reason why your on this mission is for one reason. To test your new abilities" he explained to Sora waving his fingers at him in his joking tone. Afterwards Sora did want to try it out and see it's effect. It didn't work with stein seeing how he knew about the attack and anticipated each one. Sora was soon broken out of his trance hearing the door opened. He turned his head to to see the black haired boy entering the room, three white rectangular lines in his hair matching in a 180 position on the other side as if reflected. His outfit consisted of black shoes, slacks and a blazer. He looked dead ahead as if going for a high paying interview. This wasn't the case though. Following him was two girls both blonde hair. The two seemed different in appearance and personality while being obvious that the two were sisters. The attire itself was the same.

"Yes father why have you summon-" he started to say before looking towards Sora and widen his eyes. "W-what's wrong wtih your hair" he yelled to Sora as if he was going to break down in a matter of seconds. Sora's reaction to this was just staring and taking a step back in surprise mouth agaped

"Um what" Sora replied not understanding why he was so tense.

"Your hair, it's unsymmetrical. It's not perfect, it's completely wrong" he exclaimed to the spiky hair teen. Sora was completely lost. He was not expecting someone's son like Lord Death to react this way. After a moment of sobs and crying coming from the OCD teen he finally regained his composure after a strict talking from his partners. He cleared his throat returning to his cool and collected self.

"So this is the one that wields such a weapon? The keyblade" he asked as he kept looking, specifically at the weapon itself.

"Hehe, does everyone know about the keyblade" Sora asked in a nervous laugh surprised to see nearly everyone here knowing the powers and extent the keyblade had.

"Why, yes Sora. Here we have a very in depth encyclopedia of weapons and specifically legendary ones that had a past from the weapon, not even mentioning the user" he explained to Sora which made him nod. He was glad to know that it wasn't for a different use. Why would he think such a thing though to people that had helped him when he was injured. He shook his head clearing his mind.

"It seems everything is in order. Sora follow my son. He'll guide you through everything to get involved" he instructed as he drank more of his tea. As the Sora and the trio walked away to get assigned Sora asked him. "I don't think we really met. "What's your name" he asked the teen looking straight ahead.

"Name's Death The Kidd, and these two are my weapons, Liz and patty Thompson" he said in a clear and pensive speech. He walked straight and spoke as if he was that of a high class. Though that was self-explanatory. Liz grumbled to herself before looking at Sora.

"It's going to take a while to get used to" she said to him referring to his personality and his sudden change when something is no symmetrical. Patty was just humming a song in her head, one that sounded in a peppy and upbeat beat more than anything else.

"I see" he said as he stared at Kidd somewhat understanding how he talk and act. He didn't know what the mission was or needed to complete it. He was just going to be there for the ride. After a certain amount of time the group of four was exiting school grounds and heading out a certain nurse watching them leave. "Let's see how they react on the way. I can't wait for the results" she said before turning around bringing her facade back up without delay.

* * *

><p>Death the Kidd, Liz, Sora and Patty were on a wooden boat being carried by the currents of the sea and being surrounded by just fog. Sora couldn't even look ahead ten feet without not knowing what's there. Patty pouted looking frustrated. "Are we there yet" she asked for the umpteenth time. She sure had no patience for getting the results she wanted. Liz just grew a tic mark on her forehead not being able to take it anymore.<p>

"Damn it Patty, can't you wait. It's obvious we're not there and just constantly asking is not going to make it better" she explained to her again. After the two siblings stopped their bickering they soon went back to rowing the boat towards their destination Sora just had no comment. He felt really out of place. He was in the same position as Death was, not talking at all and jsut waiting. Although it was much safer to be int he boat then steeping as if posing for a famous photo on top of the boat. Sora soon stood up standing next to him.

"So where are we heading if you don't mind Kidd" he asked the teen replicating his father's appearance. Death soon turned to him with a glare.

"Something happened around here. A town was swallowed whole and the innocent civilians was eaten along with it. We're here to investigate and if possible, defeat the cause of this tragic event" he said in a commanding tone. Sora never really had heard something of a town being swallowed whole. Although, his own home island could be a different story. That was for another time however.

"Alright, I understand. Thanks for the-" he started before he fell forward onto the boat and looked up. Death was in the same position looking as if he didn't move. Past him was a big ship that the boat had connected to stopping it's motion. Sora grumbled standing up and dusted his clothes off. "Seems we have reached our goal" he said looking up and seeing Patty enthusiastic while Liz was more reserved and nervous.

"Okay, time to start, let's get on this ship" Kidd ordered which got a negative response from Liz.

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing! It's a ghost ship! I don't know what could be on there" she complained and looked pale just from looking at it. Kidd ignored her and jumped up to the top of the ship with Sora following. Patty was about to leave before being stopped by Liz.

"Your not really going to go on this ship are you" she asked her sister which made Patty smile.

"I'm going with them, you can stay here in the scary scary fog which doesn't let anyone see anything. Also not knowing what's going to come and get ya sounds like a horror film. Bye" she joked enthusiastically before she leaped up to join the duo. Liz got even more scared and then followed. "Hey don't leave me here" she yelled soon being on the ship with the trio. The four of them looked around knowing something was not right.

"We're going deeper into the ship, follow my lead" Kidd instructed with Patty complying behind him in a optimistic tune despite the appearance of the ship. Liz was cowardly moving behind the two not feeling secure and safe. Sora took a few steps before stopping turning around feeling something was off. He continued to look at the floor until he noticed he was falling behind.

"Hey wait up" he yelled running to catch up. The floor warped showing a kishin egg holding a gun moving up before he was standing on the floor where Sora was looking. He laughed quietly and mumbled to himself.

"More and more souls to give to Kishin-sama" he said to himself quietly grinning and soon disappearing back into the ship. The new group soon entered a door and for once Kidd was shocked slightly that didn't had to involve symmetry. He looked to see the dozens and dozens of souls that were floating in that room alone. Sora walked up to one looking closely. He never had seen what soul looked like. Albeit up close.

"Just what the hell were they planning to do with this many souls on here. For being a shinigami, I'll handle this" he said out loud for the rest to hear. He continued to see the seamless amount of souls that were suspended in mid-air. Without warning a gun was pointed towards Kidd's head.

"Oh, so you are a shinigami. How great is it when your soul is roaming about with the rest" he snickered firing a shot which Kidd evaded easily. Sora took out his keyblade gripping it tight in his hand.

"So you did this" Sora said getting serious. He didn't know much but if it was like anything like hearts, these souls weren't floating here in a peaceful way. They were forced. He was ready to attack before the floor below him open causing him to fall. "Aah" Sora yelled out in surprise seeing the floor soon close quickly. He closed his eyes groaning seeing nothing but darkness. "Great, got to find my way up now" he said to himself.

"Kidd, Sora's gone what do we do" Liz asked with Kidd grimacing.

"We'll find him soon, but for now, we have to beat this guy first" Kidd suggested as he readied himself.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, gotta find my way out" Sora said in the hallway of the ship. He took a few steps trying to find his way around. Each time he did though he would enter a empty room. He started getting a little frustrated, feeling as though he was part of a maze. It was a good thing that he knew magic, if not he would be stuck in the dark. He had lit his keyblade to the top with a fire acting as a torch to move around. He soon encountered a big room. It resembled like a dining hall, filled with space and to add tables and plates. Problem was that it was filled with rust and cobwebs due to the ship being haunted and old. Sora didn't really care about the environment, there was just one thing that stood out completely. A certain purple hair boy with his trademark sword with him.<p>

"Again" Sora asked surprised to meet the same boy that had nearly defeated him. You'd think there would be a limit to meeting someone that dangerous. Nonetheless Crona reacted normal not even looking surprised.

"Oh, it's you again, the boy that had hurt me before" Crona said remembering Sora and how his attack had caused him pain. It surprised him due to not feeling it in such a long time. Ragnarok had stuck out of Crona's body wanting to see what the commotion was. He soon focused his attention towards Sora.

"Oh, him again? We missed out on his delicious soul because you never finished him off" he yelled at Crona punching him in the head.

"I tried to finish him off but backup came for him" he replied whining and speaking nervously.

"That's no excuse, you could of attacked faster. Now don't let this chance get away" he argued residing back into Crona's body and preparing himself.

The boy readied his weapon raising it above his head. "I'll make sure you never hurt me again" he spoke in a monotone voice. Sora return the favor readying his weapon.

'I got three shots. Need to use them right' he thought hoping this new technique would work on Crona. If not, he was going to meet a short end with no backup. He was on his own.


	5. Friend or Foe?

Here's chapter five. Sorry if Chapter four seemed a bit bland and boring but there can't be action in every chapter. I'll try to make it happen and seem that it's meant to be there and not forced. Now the little chat is over, here you go.

* * *

><p>Objective: Defeat Crona once and for all!<p>

* * *

><p>Sora felt hesitant to move and act due to his last battle against Crona. He knew he had a chance now but the memories of his fight was coming back. his attacks being useless and having to dodge for the time being before gaining help from someone he didn't knew. He hadn't felt so helpless since the time before he got his keyblade. Those heartless hurting him and nothing was working. He gripped his weapon tighter trying to shake away the fear he originally for Crona, well he didn't waste time in thinking or plotting. He had appeared in front of Sora. He didn't know whether it was the fact he was thinking about the past encounter and wasn't paying attention or Crona got faster. Either way, Crona wasn't here to play around. Sora lifted his keyblade to block the oncoming slash. right after contact Crona had already lifted his weapon to send a strike towards Sora's hip. Sora barely had moved out the way trying to get some breathing room and to avoid the attack. Something was definitely wrong with this battle.<p>

'Did he get stronger?' Sora was curious as to how Crona got faster. Maybe it was lack of concentration or he might have played around with him form before. soon readied himself before looking at Crona. His face showed that he knew what Sora was thinking.

"I haven't gotten stronger, I just simply stopped playing around" he told Sora. Sora now was feeling the same way as before. Crona was tough to beat and he was playing around. Now wasn't the time to think on the past though. It was time to attack head on. Get on the offensive. Crona didn't beat around the bush sending a energy wave that was riding the wooden plank. Sora kept moving before spinning and had a reflective barrier around him that had absorb the attack and soon it was reflected right onto Crona. "W-what" was Crona's reaction from what he just witnessed surprised before trying to move out of the way. He had his eyes off Sora for a moment. When he looked to find the boy, he saw Sora, in front of him and glowing with a bluish white aura around his body and the actual keyblade. Crona attempted to put Ragnarok up to block but it was too late, Sora already slashing with his new move that he had trained. Using his own Soul wavelength and used it as a extension of the keyblade. Crona flew back coughing out black blood as he laid on the ground. "That hurts." He stood up shakily having the black blood leaving a trail on the ground. Ragnarok spoke out of the sword his mouth opening on the blade. "This is bad, he'll attack your soul directly not physically. Stay away from him" the symbiotic weapon said. Crona could only nod silently.

'Alright, two more should do it.' Sora was beginning to think, he had two more uses, he only needed to get close two more times to land them. It seems as though Crona won't let that happen anymore. He was going to have to find a opening. Sora took a step forward before widening his eyes and jumped backwards. The black blood leaving giant spikes in all different directions. This was going to be harder. Crona had used the spikes themselves to help block his path and give him some kind of way to get out of here. When he looked around he looked back to see the spikes had been cut in half with Sora moving in close. Using the blood near him, he mad ea protective wall of spikes around him which made the brown hair boy stop in his tracks. He needed to think it through without rushing in and getting attacked roughly. Without even seeing it he heard something move at high speed, he looked around noticing black needles up in the air coming down to strike Sora quickly and painfully. He had used reflect again having to take his eyes off Crona for a moment and when he was done deflecting the attacks he notice another energy wave had been thrown at him. He tried to block thinking it was safe but didn't realize it was different exploding on contact. The brown haired boy had flown back hitting the wall. Crona had just switched from being offensive to being defensive. He did both of them so well, it was hard to judge him. First he had to get rid of these spikes.

* * *

><p>Press Triangle! Reaction Command! Soul Force<p>

* * *

><p>Sora leaped forward not minding the spikes and planned to use it to his advantage. He landed on one jumping off to head to the next one. He was able to see so it wasn't like a maze. He was doing spins doing his best to not get hit or touched by these spikes. Crona could tell that he would just continue to do this and decided to take action using Ragnarok to send a shock wave towards Sora's way. Sora was busy with trying to get to Crona and seeing him attack was going to be hard to do all of this at once. When he got on a spike, he jumped as hard as he could becoming upside down, feet at the ceiling and staying there shortly before he pushed off and being right next to Crona and sending a upward attack of his own soul wavelength against Crona's body. It was like a chainsaw attacking his soul directly. Crona had spit out blood while being pushed back. He was gritting his teeth holding in his pain.<p>

'Alright, just one more hit and he should be finished.' That was Sora's plan. He just needed to connect another blow and Crona would be finished. If only it was that simple.

* * *

><p>Cutscene<p>

* * *

><p>Sora looked at Crona, his back against the wall still holding his weapon. He seemed as if this was going to be a problem. It all looked like it was going to be the end. That was until they remember what they were on. The ship itself or the room had changed. Splitting the room in half and Crona became out of reach causing him to get out of harm and all Sora could do was watch. He groaned slightly not believing something like that had just happened. He sighed and looked around an exit. Something that could help him get to the top floor. It was going to take a while.<p>

Kidd was busy with his own problems trying to ward off the person controlling the ship. He was a giant hassle since no matter what happens to his body, he'll regenerate due to his soul being bounded with the ship. That and Kid's obsession with Symmetry wouldn't let him pick up Liz to start firing against him. Running was the only option. "Where could Liz be, or Sora for that matter. We can't run forever." Patty was alongside him and even though she knew Kid well, it was still worth asking again.

"You can try to us-" she started referring to herself but got cut off by Kidd quickly.

"No that's out of the question" he responded looking at her seriously. He needed two. It was the reason why he had two weapons instead of one. Right when Sora had fallen, Kidd was going to use Liz and Patty before Liz had fallen in the same way. If anything that was just pure bad luck. The two had to consistently avoid the attacks from the kishin egg while also trying to get to the top.

Liz was having ebtter luck. Depending on what you called luck. She was being guided by ghost to the top of the skip. It didn't work for her too well since she was scared off ghost. Which was weird considering her attitude made it seem she would be fine and not be afraid of them. Though no one is afraid of nothing. Cowardly, she made her way to the deck following the advice of the apparition that was guiding her. When she had made it she felt so relieved being out in the open than being in the dark and hearing haunting sounds from her fear. It took her a moment to figure out that no on she knew was around and she was by herself. "Where is every-" se started before she heard a loud bang from where she had came from. She waited before Kidd appeared and Patty in tow trying to avoid the kishin for the time being. "Kidd" Liz said and he turned to see her. He had a small smirk.

"Liz, patty transform" he asked and the two responded changing into their respective weapons. The kishin egg was appearing out of the ship before a sword impaled his head. This had caught Kidd off guard. He watched Crona break out from the bottom of the ship and made it to the top. Kidd didn't understand what was going on. He didn't sense him on the ship, making him wonder did he just arrive or was he hiding his wavelength in some form. The purple hair boy had raised his sword before slamming it inside the ship. Ragnarok started to yell loudly absorbing all the souls that were in the ship. That was Crona's original goal before finding Sora along the way. Souls were just being vacuumed into the sword only increasing the boy's power. Kidd knew that this ship had been attacking and absorbing the souls. Not that he knew they were harvesting. He was planning on saving them and giving them to his father, Shinigami. So much for that idea. Since Crona was gaining souls and affecting his soul in the process hard grown wings being pure black. Kidd just readied his weapons not backing down for anything.

* * *

><p><em>In a different setting<em>

* * *

><p>Shinigami was watching in his office or room of what was conspiring. Watching his son battling the boy who was slowly turning into a kishin. He wasn't quite sure about what had happened involving Sora but knew he would make it through. Shinigami heard foot steps behind him and slowly turned. It only took a second to register who this person was. Black coat, black hair spiked near the end match with blue eyes. The teenager was looking at Shinigami with his arms crossed keeping a cool head and giving a presence of maturity. "Shinigami, glad to see your world is perfectly fine. I thought yours would have met the same fate as mine." He spoke in a calm and collected manner not wanting Shinigami to see through his fake personality he was putting up. In his hand he was holding a crystal, though it was more of a reminder than anything else.<p>

"Ah yes. I know how dangerous that must have been. Heartless appearing and attacking the world slowly consuming until the world themselves danger they can cause is a grave threat. Though as it comes back to me, I was one of the few that had agreed with your country, not intruding into such personal matters and not attacking your own country while you do the same. For such a young man, you have a lot on your plate. Then again my son is in the same way." Shinigami was only being serious knowing the topic and to be a bit more caring and serious than his laid back style. Or what appeared to be laid back. "If you mind and don't take this the wrong way" he started clearing his throat before his tone became usual and slightly laid back. "What is your name again. Mr-" he started trying to get his name. The man sighed knowing the leader of death city to be like this.

"Still haven't changed." He coughed and cleared his throat before looking at him. "Name's Noctis."

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter. I wonder if someone got that reference.<p> 


End file.
